Kagome's New Begining!
by Burekka-blue-eyes
Summary: Kagome's going on a camping trip that may change her's and Inuyasha's future...But does she want it to stay the same or will she want to change it? Please R&R! R.J.E.F.M! LUV TO MY READERS!
1. Kagome's Founded

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters. Oh, but how I wish they were real.**

**1Kagome's founded**

Kagome stared out the car window. She sighed. Two week's. Two weeks without Inuyasha to torture her, and make her feel like just a human. 'I already miss him.' She sighed again.

"Kagome, that's like the millionth time you've sighed in the past five minutes! What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Is it your friends from the other world? How can you miss them when they call every ten minutes?"

About that time Kagome's pocket started singing, "MY VALENTINE" by Martina McBride. "Right on cue." Kagome muttered pulling out her cell phone. "Hello?" She could hear Shippo's and Miroku's voice on the other end of the line. 'They must be in the forest in my time...'

"Kagome? Hey! Hullo! Anyone their?"

"Shippo, you have to turn it around."

"Oh. Right, thanks Miroku. Kagome! HI!" Shippo screamed into the cell phone.

"Shipp-SHIPPO! You don't have to scream in the cell I can hear you just fine!"

"Kagome, a guy just called his name is Koga and he wants to talk to you so we gave him your number." Then when Shippo fell silent she heard Miroku say, " Kagome, HI!"

"Hi Miroku...Well I got to go Shippo, and Miroku. Tell everyone I send my love... Bye!" She closed her cell and turned it off.

'Peace and quiet. God I can't handle it if Koga likes me. OOOOOOH! I hate him when he acts like this!' Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but didn't open her eyes. She laid her head against the window and let her imagination take over.

'Right now, if I wasn't being forced to go on this camping trip, I would be in Inuyashas' world, eating around a fire with Shippo in my lap and Kirara in his. Sango and Miroku would be sitting a crossed from me eating and talking, and Inuyasha...Inuyasha would probably be up in a tree sniffing out trouble and ignoring me! Oh, I wish he would notice me!'

She started to think about how it would be if Inuyasha would pay attention to her when she heard some one in from a distance calling her name. It got louder until-

"Kagome! Kagome, Wake Up!" It was her little brother. She opened her eyes, rubbed the sleep out of them, and looked around her. 'This place...it looks familiar'

"Are we here?"

"Yeah, duh!" said her little brother.

"Oh, okay... How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours."

'Two hours, wow.' thought Kagome shaking her head.

111111

After setting up camp, Kagome took a walk. She felt that like not that long ago, she had been through here. 'But how is that possible?' She wondered coming to a clearing, in the woods.

In the middle of the clearing there was a cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. I'd better not bother them." she said walking toward the house anyway. Something made her keep walking toward it.

'NO!' she stopped. 'It's not right to walk up to someone's house that I don't even know.'

She turned and started to walk away.

"Hey who's that? Turn and let me take a look at you before I-"

"Inuyasha?" she said whirling around so fast she fell to her knees, trying to take a look at him. When she fell she hit a sharp rock and cut her knee open.

"Who?" said the voice obviously confused as it's owner stepped out in the sunlight, or what was left of the sun being that the sun was starting to sink behind the tall trees. Kagome looked up into his face. He looked just like the new moon Inuyasha except with modern clothes on.

"Oh my- miss are you okay?" He exclaimed running toward her.

"Don't you realize who I am? Or recognize who I am period?" she asked, trying to get up to face him. He helped her up and took a good look at her and said, "Am I suppose to?"

'Oh my, he isn't Inuyasha but it looks exactly like him!'

"Oh your bleeding let me help you!" 'He's nicer though.' she said as he bent down to examine her knee letting go of the grip he had on her. "Owww!" she cried trying to keep her balance. And not succeeding she fell to her knees again.

"Looks like you sprained your ankle." he said standing up, and smirking at her. But just as soon as he did he covered it. "Here take my hand," he added offering it to her his eyes full of concern. Cautiously she took it. "That's it. Nice and Easy. Come on, Careful now..." He helped her to her feet and then picked her up.

"Oh- uh where are we going?" she asked a little startled. His reply was, "To my cabin to get you cleaned up."

"What! Oh I don't think I should-"

"Okay let's see you walk back to where you came from." he said irritated setting her down.

"Okay- Ow, Ow, Owww!" She stumbled and almost fell but he caught her. "That's what I thought now com on I won't hurt you!" he said picking her back up.

She gasped in pain but didn't protest. Instead she said, "I'm Kagome."

"Tatokoru...Kagome...why does that sound familiar!" Kagome kept her mouth shut just in case this wasn't who she thought it was. He stepped inside the cabin, set her tenderly on the couch, left the room and returned thirty seconds later with a damp cloth. Kagome who was digging through her pack pulled out a picture of Inuyasha in demon form, she asked, "Do you know who this is?"

A faint growl escaped his lips. "Where in the hell did you get that?" he growled, tearing it from her hands.

"Hey give it back its mine!" She protested almost in tears.

Walking out of the room he hollered, "YEAH, BULL SHIT ITS YOURS YOU LITTLE CIVING BITCH. IF YOU WEREN'T A WOMAN I WOULD-" and then it went silent. He came back into the room looking stunned, pale and scared. He handed back her picture and an old worn out copy of the picture that she realized had to be the one she gave to Inuyasha.

Before she could say anything he said, "I only know one person who ever had a copy of this picture. And my mom told me her name was..." Realization filled his eyes!

111111

What do you think give me ideas on the next chapter! I have some but not enough to get another chapter out of it. I also want to know what you think. So please reveiw!


	2. Shock!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.**

**2. Shock!**

"Yo-Ya-you-"

"I'm what-?" she said totally confused by what he was trying to say? It took him a few seconds but he got it out. "You- Are you Kagome?"

"Yes... why do you ask?" she said releived he didn't call her something besides that. "Your Inuyashas' Kagome! Oh my gosh, NO You have to get out NOW! Before you corrupt my life, our History, your fate, even further! Get Out! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!" When Kagome didn't move, he fell to his knees sobbing. Kagome made to comfort him and ask him what was wrong, but yelped in pain from her sprained ankle.

Looking up Tatokoru focused his attention on her knee and ankle again, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "What is it thats so horrible that you would go buserk over my name...And why in the Hell did you call me Inuyasha's Kagome!" she said suddenly relizing that he had said that, and with out thinking she yelled, "SIT BOY!- Oh right your not Inuyasha...Sorry."

He looked at her strange then said, "The reason I went 'buserk' is because you- oh it's hard to explain... You and Inuyasha are ment to be hitched in years to come... And we were not suppose to meet it could corrupt the way our life, my life will take place. I probably should haven't even told you this that is why" he said tightening the wrap he put on Kagome's ankle to give her suport. He stood up, "You now have to leave and never return to this cabin."

"But- I-"

"You WILL leave and never return!" he growled making Kagome grab her pack and running by him and out of the cabin as fast as she could. She made it to the edge of the trees and sat down on a fallen log to give her trobbing ankle a rest. "How could this be happening!" she panted.

She stood up and started walking around thinking, 'How could this be happening...How could this be HAPPENING!' She let her feet do the wandering, limping because of her foot but not letting the pain stop her. 'How is this to happen. I'm to marry Inuyasha? My life, in the forest, leaning to his every will, to never see my family again! To never return to my friends, and my time to never- no, no, no, no, no, I can't do that! How can this be happening!'

She kept on walking absent mindedly around while thinking about what Tatokaru had said. She had begun to think about turning back walking straight up to him, to slap him and for him to tell her the truth when she tripped and rolled down a hill. Then she fell in a hole. Then everything went dark.

111111

When Kagome wok up the stars of the night sky were twinkling high above her. Sputtering and gasping for air she pushed herself to a sitting position.

The hole she fell in was about the size of that well she jumps in to get to Inuyasha's. Getting up, she brushed herself off and started feeling along the edges of the dirt hole for something to help pull her up.

"Oww! I got...a sliver?" 'How is that possible... unless' Being carful this time she reached out and grabbed the wooden ladder that had given her a sliver before. 'I hope this things stable.' Climbing up it she thought, 'That was the easiest part, now i need to find my way home.' She stepped off the ladder, brushed herself off, and looked around. She walked up the hill that she had fallen off earlier, and turned around.

'I swear this thing was bigger earlier... It felt like it took at least thirty seconds to fall down in that hole.' She thought as she turned around. She tried to look for something that looked formiliar but didn't. "Damn me and my wandering mind!" she muttered walking strainght ahead.

She kept wandering around looking for something formiliar, when she saw the same clearing up ahead that she had hurt herself in. She ran towards it. When she came to the edge of the trees she stopped. Their was no cabin in the middle. 'But this is the right spot she said looking around. It looks exactly the same. How is it that the cabin isn't their anymore.'

She started walking down the path that now looked somewhat formiliar. But When she came to the end of the path she got very, very confused. Their was no camp set up no sign of a campfire what so ever. She fell to her knees. For two resons, One her ankle was killing her, and two she hadn't the faintest Idea where she was at! Especially if her families camp wasn't here.

She sat their for what seemed to be ten maybe twenty minutes just waiting and hoping to here the sound of someone anyone, that might be holloring her name.Then she got up and started walking back towards the hole.

Suddenly she turned around. She had the feeling she was being followed. She stood their for a long time till she had the courage to turn around and start walking again. But no longer had she turned around when she turned back.

"Hu-hu-HELLO? Is anyone out their! If so please show yourselves I hate being alone?" she said in a very high pitched voice unlike her own. She waited for a response but none came. So she turned around and started walking again. But this time a little faster.

She heard snapping of a twigg which made turn from walking to jogging. 'What am I doing? I'm acting like a child!' She forced her self to come to a walk. Then she stopped. That was unmistakeably someone saying "shut-up!" in the distance.

She kept walking foward. 'Who ever that is I don't want to encounter with them! They sound ignorant!' She was back at the clearing. Still no sign of their ever being any type of life form ever living their.

She heard it again. Someone was talking to someone. She kept on walking to make them think she didn't hear them. 'They want me to be scared of them!' She suddenly relized. 'Well I'm not going to be!' she thought stubornly walking on. Deep down she really was scared but she wasn't going to let them realize it.

Then she heard a voice, a little voice that unmistakably said, "**KAGOME!**" But it was so far in the distance it didn't sound very loud, but she could tell it was being yelled. She turned around just as something ran by her picking her up and taking her as it went. She started to scream and kick and anything she could to get away from it, Whatever 'It' was.

She hit the ground face first with a thud. "Damn it, woman I was trying to get you away from getting hurt and you act like I'm trying to kill you! Now Calm down, or I'll put you in more pain than you look to be in now!"

Kagome snapped her head up and said, "Tatokoru?"

"Who the Hell is that?"

'But if that isn't Tatokoru, then that means that this is' "Inuyasha..." She muttered getting to her feet.

111111

Hope you like Chapter Two I'll update chapter three as soon as possible but you got to give me at least ten reveiws or I will not update! See that little button on your left hand side? You know the button that says **_'GO'!_** Push it you know you want tooooo!  
LOVE TO ALL MY READERS

P.S. Check out, **darkbluebutterfly**'s, stories. Their really great! But remember 10 reviews! mwa hahahaha!


	3. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters... Shamefully the person who wrote them does... to bad...**

* * *

"Whoa, wait what happened if you're Inuyasha then that means that this is the forest several hundred years ago." asked Kagome getting up. 

"Umm, duh? Now if you'll shut up I can get rid of this damn demon!" Said Inuyasha turning and running the direction he had just come from. "Wind Scar!"

Kagome looked at Shippo who had just come running up. "Hey, Shippo? What's going on?" she asked very confused. "Inuyasha has been fighting the same demon for a while. I thought you were supposed to be gone for two weeks?" he asked also very confused.

"I thought so too! Where is everyone else?"

"Over there." he pointed to a fire in the distance. "Inuyasha smelt a human, I guess it was you, and went to look for them. Then he ran into this demon he's been fighting it for a while...How long have you been around?"

"I'm not really sure Shippo... I remember falling in a hole and then waking up here." She stated clearly thinking hard.

"Well let's go tell the others that Inuyasha is fighting a demon and needs help." said Shippo turning to leave.

"Damn-it, Shippo-I-Don't-need-help!" grunted Inuyasha blocking the demon's blows.

They turned and ran towards the campfire that they could see in the distance. When they got there, they were totally out of breath.

Sango and Miroku looked up in surprise. "Kagome I thought you were supposed to be gone for another two week!" asked Sango standing up to give her a hug.

"Inuyasha- Demon!" said Kagome totally out of breath.

"Wha-what!?" said Sango utterly confused. Then it hit her. "Is Inuyasha fighting a demon!?"

"Yes..." was all she could get out before Sango went running the direction Kagome and Shippo just came running from. Shippo, Miroku and Kirara quickly followed, Leaving Kagome by herself, again.

"Uhh, yeah I'll just stay here and wait for you guys!" Kagome called to her friends as they disappeared into the forest.

She sat down and took slow deep breaths... Hoping they would come back soon. She sat there for at least ten minutes. Then twenty...Thirty. She started to get tired so she lay down.

11111

Her eyes fluttered open. She thought she had heard something. She lay ther for a few minutes.

Finally, something stirred in the bushes. She got up figuring it was Inuyasha. She spoke first, "Hey Inuya- Your not INUYASHA!!!!" The last part she said more franticly.

It was Sheshomaru. He stood there looking at Kagome with a look of confusion.

"And you're not Kikyou... I swore up and down that you were she. But you're just my half brothers mate." He said in disgust.

"Well, I guess you're just- HEY WAIT A SECOND YOU'RE NOT VERY NICE!!!" She yelled realizing what he just said.

He smirked and turned to walk away but Kagome ran in front of him and blocked him saying, "I did not say you could leave!" He gave her a cold look causing her to flinch and fall back. She caught herself in mid fall and stood up straight.

"What do you want you pathetic human?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her. She looked at him and squeaked, "Why do you want Kikyou?"

"Why is it your business?"

"I just wanted to know? And because she's my friend." Said Kagome with rising confidence.

"Well it's none of your business, human!" He said leaving.

"Bu-bu-but!" she said into the darkness.

"KAGOME!! WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? I'LL KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha had come running through the bushes at full force looking around.

"Who Sheshomaru? He left."

"Oh." Inuyasha's face fell. Aparently he was looking for a fight. "Well what did he want?"

'He wanted Kikyou' is what she thought. "Nothing." 'I'm lying to him. Why am I lying to him?'

Inuyasha walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes. She didn't back off. After him staring into her eyes for about a minute he turned away and said, "I have to go save Kikyou before that bastard gets a hold of her, don't I?"

Kagome blinked. 'How did he know?' Inuyasha turned back to her, gently grabbed her arm and said, "We need to talk..." He looked around at everyone then added, "Alone!" Then still holding onto her arm they walked off.

Kagome was blushing at the touch of Inuyasha but it was dark out and really hard to see... for a human maybe. Inuyasha looked at her and asked in his same impatient voice he always uses and asked, "Are you embarressed that I took you away in such a hurry?"

Kagome nodded. 'I just lied again. Why am I lying to him!? I should be telling him the truth... the whole truth!'

"There is something going on and I want to know what it is, Kagome. Or are you just going to leave me in the dark, like always!" Said Inuyasha turning and looking into her brown eyes. Kagome looked to the ground desperatly needing more time.

"I-I-I"

"I WHAT!?" He said very frustrated.

"I can't tell you!" she whispered tears brimming her eyes.

"Holy Hell Kagome! And why the hell can't you!?"

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Cause I don't know how to tell you... And you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Inuyasha blinked. He wasn't confused but thrown back 'How can she handle something I can't?' He scoffed and turned away. "Yeah right... I can handle anyhting."

There was an akward silence that followed that comment. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to give in and tell him. But Kagome turned and started to walk off.

"Hey- wait where are you going!? You're supossed to be telling me what I need to know!!" he hollered to her. "To go get Kikyou," was her reply.

Inuyasha ran up to her. "Why?"

"Because your brother is after her and you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Kikyou, would you?" she shot at him coldly.

'OUCH.' Inuyasha flinched and stopped walking. That was cold. Worse yet, Kagome had said it. 'Woa! Since when is Kagome so cold when it comes to Kikyou? I mean, yeah she's a little harsh, never cold. And what does she mean by precious? Did I say something to upset her?'

"Hey mutt! You comin' or what?" Kagome called with the same edge in her voice.

'Double ouch!' Inuyasha ran up to her and said softely, "We don't have to go get her."

Kagome stopped and turned to look into Inuyasha's eyes. After a moment she whispered, "Really?

"Yeah," said Inuyasha a little taken back that she didn't argue. "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." He paused and then asked, "Umm... Can I please ask you something really important that we need to discuss?"

Kagome's jaw dropped open. He was actually asked her nicely and used the word please! "Uhh, yeah... okay? Shoot!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Go ahead."

What has been bothering you? Why are you so emotional? And what are you supose to tell me?"

Kagome sighed and sat down. It's going to be a long night. "You might want to sit down we'll be talking for awhile..."


End file.
